Take Me Home
by darveyforever
Summary: So I was wondering how Donna would be there for Harvey when he returns after seeing his mother. We know she is gonna be there with him before he goes to see her as seen in the trailer of episode 6.12 titled 'The Painting'. Here's how I imagine that scenario would go like ;)


**A/N:**

So I was wondering how Donna would be there for Harvey when he returns after seeing his mother. We know she is gonna be there with him before he goes to see her as seen in the trailer of episode 6.12 titled 'The Painting'.

It's been more than a year since I wrote my first Darvey fanfiction. So this is Attempt No #2. Let me know what you think about this ;) ~jag

Song: Take me home by Jess Glynne

Let's begin

" _Wrapped up, so consumed by_ _  
_ _All this hurt_ _  
_ _If you ask me, don't_ _  
_ _Know where to start_ _  
_ _Anger, love, confusion_ _  
_ _Roads that go nowhere_ _  
_ _I know that somewhere better_ _  
_ _'Cause you always take me there_ _"_

Harvey Specter feels tired as he gets out of his black Lexus. It's one of those feelings he rarely has. Make him work for 24 hours straight and he wouldn't blink an eye. But today was different. Today he didn't work. He didn't even step foot inside PSL. Instead, he went on a trip to Boston to reunite with his family, especially his mother.

The plane ride to Boston had made him tired but what exhausted had him internally was the meeting with his mother and his step-father. They did reconcile to some extent. But not completely. Harvey lost his cool once with his step-father. Thankfully Marcus was there to stop him from punching the guy. He spent the rest of the day playing with his niece Sophie and nephew Luke. While he was leaving, Marcus and his wife Katie told him they were proud that Harvey was making an effort to rebuild his relationship with his mother.

" _Why don't you join the family next month for Luke and Sophie's school play? The kids are going through the 'I wanna be an actor' phase right now. Plus, the entire family is gonna be there", Katie suggested thinking of it as another opportunity for Harvey to reconnect with his family._

" _Hey Brother, why don't you also bring your secretary Donna? You keep telling us what a great actor she is. Remember Sophie's birthday dinner when you all you talked to us was about how amazing Donna was as Portia in that off-broadway adaptation of The Merchant of Venice you went to see with her", Marcus threw this into the conversation just to see that smile on his brother's tensed face and it worked._

 _His eyes sparkled at the mention of her name and his lips grew into that infectious wide smile. He didn't even realize how this was his typical reaction to the mention of Donna's name but everyone else did._

" _I will ask her out to join me then", Harvey assured Marcus and Katie._

" _Good. I can't wait to meet her. She must be very special by the way you smiled at the mention of her name", Katie replied giving him an analysing look. Katie have always heard great things about the woman but never had the opportunity to meet her._

 _ **SHE MUST BE VERY SPECIAL**_ _. The words hit him. He was suddenly reminded of Jessica and Jessica leaving the firm to him and Louis. He decided to leave before it got too overwhelming_

His brain is playing everything that happened at his childhood home today like a movie. He greets the building security manager and gets inside the elevator. He has a slight headache from the plane ride and rests his head on the right side metal wall of the elevator holding his travel bag in the left hand. He is wearing a long sleeve white shirt and a black jacket on top of it. His hair is slightly messed. He is mentally deciding to take a long warm shower once he reaches home and get as much sleep possible before he goes to work the next morning. With Jessica gone and dealing with a name partner like Louis, a good night's sleep is a must. But a good night's sleep doesn't come easily to him. His dreams remind him of his lost work family. He tried to reconcile with his mother to some extent. It isn't easy for him to forgive her after what she did to his father but he is trying. He did have a family now and that made him feel good but not complete. He kept thinking about how Donna said no one among the people he considers his work family is able to fill the void of family in his life.

He enters his condo and as soon as he reaches the entrance of his living room, he sees her. He's sees the woman he would love coming home to every single of his life, the one he dreams about kissing in the morning when he wakes up, the only one who knows how to make him a perfect cup of coffee-Donna. She is sitting in front of his fire place. She isn't facing him but he recognized it's her by her vibrant red hair and her sitting posture. She is wearing a black long sleeve top and white pants. Two glasses of Scotch are placed on the table where he keeps the cactus she once gave him criticizing how his place lacks any signs of life. She turns around at that exact moment and gives him a soft smile. He places his travel bag on the kitchen table and walks towards her. Her gaze follows him until he settles down on the couch she is sitting on but at the other end of it. This reminds him of the time he was once sitting on her couch at her place and he opened up to her and told her how important it is for him that she has faith in him. And then he told her that he loved her and he ran away because it got too overwhelming. He was never good at dealing with his feelings.

He sees how she has taken off her heels and her legs are on the couch. It looks like she belong there.

"Hey", she says softly.

"Hey", he replies closing his eyes as he rests his head on the couch.

"It didn't go well, did it?", Donna asks with a concerned look.

He buries his head in his hands and he wants to tell her everything that he is feeling right now but he just sits there quietly. He is not able to move or speak. He looks so hurt. She can feel him shattering into a million pieces right in front of her, she moves closer to him and places her hand on his back and moves it up and down in order to comfort him. He shivers under her touch at first but soon she can feel his body relax.

She slowly wraps her arms around his upper body and he completely gives in to her and she can feel him getting relaxed.

"I had a fight with my stepfather", he almost choked. "I lashed out at my mother when I first saw her. She apologized to me. I said I am trying to forgive her but it will happen gradually. Things were going well after that. As time went by, I started to open up to her and told her the real reason I needed to see her. I told her everything that happened at the firm and how the people I considered my family are all abandoning me. Everything was going so well until she insisted that I come with her to our house. She told that Marcus and my stepdad are waiting for me there. And as soon as I went inside that house", he said nearly on the verge of tears.

He forced himself to continue as he realized how much keeping this inside his mind was hurting him. "As soon as I went in, it all came rushing back. And I saw that guy. I remembered the last time I saw him was at my father's funeral. And I was so mad at him. And then he said something that struck a nerve with the memory of my father and I was gonna punch him and the last thing I remember is Marcus stopping me from punching him and taking me to his house. I stayed with him and Katie for the rest of the day".

He was glad he could get it all out. His mind felt lighter.

"I ruined everything, Donna. Again! The first time was when I told my father my mother was cheating on him. And the second time was today.", she could feel the wetness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey", Donna said tightening her grip over him.

"It's not your fault, Harvey", Donna said in a reassuring tone after a while when she sensed that his breathing was normal and his body was relaxed.

She kept holding him. She knew she had to do something to take his mind off from all the hurt he was feeling. She started talking then-

"You know Louis was too excited today. He was literally jumping around the bullpen waiting for the new associates to arrive", Donna started telling him stuff about Louis and his shenanigans that day to lighten the mood. Within 5 minutes, they were sitting right there and he was laughing with her. She always made him so happy. They kept talking about everything like that for an hour. He couldn;t help smiling looking at her all the time she was speaking. As they are nearing the end of their conversation, he realized he doesn't want it to end but it does and she is quiet now and she is looking at him looking at her and smiling like an idiot. She looks away from him because she knows she can't take it anymore. She looks at her watch and says "It's getting late Harvey. I should get going. We have a busy day tomorrow."

She gets up and picks up her martini bag. He gets up too and takes her hand as soon as she turns around and is starting to leave.

He pulls her into a hug. He wraps both his arms around her and buries his face into her neck. She drops her bag and hugs him back. She places her hands around his neck. She can sense that he is sad right now. She doesn't say anything. They stand like that for a while. The only voice in the room is the light music playing and the sound made by the burning fire in the fireplace.

He realizes how good it feels - How comforting her body feels against his.

"I feel so tall right now", he says to lighten the mood. She does look short as compared to him without her heels on. He can't deny the tension between them.

She smiles. She loves this feeling too. He can feel her smiling against his neck.

"Thank you, Donna", he says softly in the voice he only uses with her.

"It's going be okay Harvey", she says reassuringly.

He is still holding her close.

He lifts up his head from her shoulders and is facing her now. Their faces are mere inches apart.

"You remember you told me while convincing me to go meet my mother that none of you are able to fill the void of family in my life", Harvey said looking deep into her eyes. He sounded focused and serious

"Yeah", she says not sure of what he is going to say next. She always does, but not this time.

"Well. You are" he says in a firm voice. He feels confident now. This is not the kind of confidence that makes him the best closer in New York city. This is the kind of confidence that makes him feel stronger than ever to face his demons.

He continues speaking "You are the most important person in my life. And you have filled the void of family in my life for as long as we have known each other". He has that big eye to eye smile on his face – the Cheshire cat smile that she find irresistible.

He never ever felt that confidence and now that he does his face moves closer to hers. He looks at her lips for a moment and the next second he is touching her lips. The kiss is soft and tender at first. He keeps kissing her twice, thrice stopping in between to know if she wants this too or not.

She stands there quiet and confused. She always knew she had an effect on him but she had no idea about all the feelings he had towards her. She had feelings for him too but she suppressed them because he had so much going in his life. She kisses him back when he stops thus giving him permission. Her hands move to the back of his head as her lips caresses his.

They kept kissing each other for long like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were breathless for a moment.

"That was nice", Donna said as she slowly lifted her gaze to look at him to realize he was already looking at her. She looked even more beautiful than she did in his dreams after he kissed her and she also said those exact words. She is the only one who knows him so well. But he is also the only one who knows everything about her.

"It was", Harvey replied. This was a real version of his best dream.

"I love you, Donna", he said like it was the most natural thing in the world to say. He didn't even hesitate for a while. Why should he? It was the goddamn truth

"I love you too, Harvey", Donna says kissing him again.

" _Came to you with a broken faith_ _  
_ _Gave me more than a hand to hold_ _  
_ _Caught before I hit the ground_ _  
_ _Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_

 _Would you take the wheel_ _  
_ _If I lose control?_ _  
_ _If I'm lyin' here_ _  
_ _Will you take me home?_ _  
_ _Could you take care_ _  
_ _Of a broken soul?_ _  
_ _Will you hold me now?_ _  
_ _Oh, will you take me home?_ _  
_ _Oh, will you take me home?_ _  
_ _Oh, will you take me home?_ _  
_ _Oh, will you take me home?_ _  
_ _Oh, will you take me home?_ _"_ _  
_


End file.
